


Shut The Door

by daggersandribbons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam & Castiel have a quickie before Dean returns</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut The Door

Sam pressed his lips up against Castiels. They only had ten minutes before Dean came back to the bunker. Sex with a male was a foreign concept to Castiel at first, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy it. Castiel placed his hands on Sams chest as Sam took his pants off, his bulge pressing against his black boxers. Castiel slid down to Sams boxers and slowly took them off. Castiel put Sams length into his mouth and began sucking him. Sam moaned, not hearing Dean enter the bunker. Deans eyebrows furrowed at the noise.   
"Turn down the porn!" Dean called out.  
"Cas!" Sam gasped. Dean walked upstairs and got a sight of his brother getting a blowjob from his best friend. He shut his eyes and began to walk off. Sam and Castiel looked at each other with wide eyes.   
"Shut the damn door next time!".


End file.
